


Message, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I miss you right now and you're only across town."





	Message, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This story was inspired by my listening to Luther Vandross' version of Knocks Me Off My Feet. It's Nancy and Lauren's song and Nancy had to get her feelings out.  


* * *

‘You’ve reached Lauren. I cannot take your call at the moment but if you leave a message, I will return it as soon as I can. Thanks, and have a great day.’ BEEP!

 

“I love you. I just…words are not enough baby. Here I sit in my office going over lesson plans and grading papers and I am thinking about you. Luther Vandross is on the stereo and there should never be a time when he plays and you are not in my arms. We do not dance as much as we used to and I am going to change that. Do you remember the first time? I loved you, I told you, and I do not care if you insist I was singing the song. How could I not love you?

“You were, and are, the most beautiful, intelligent, sexy, and adventurous woman I have ever met. You pulled me out of my box…I had to follow you wherever you chose to go. We stumbled Lauren, and we fell, but everyone does sometimes. Every morning I wake and every night I fall asleep with you I am so blessed. You take care of me without a second thought, love of my life. I miss you right now and you are only across town.

“I want to come home to a home-cooked meal and the noise of our boys. I want you to hold me, run your fingers through my hair, and tell me all about your day. I want you to take off your clothes and press your skin on mine. I want to hear you giggle and moan when I make love to you. I want to stroke the ink on your skin...marked as mine for all time.

“I don’t know if I can express how moved I am by your expressions of love. You gave birth to my son…the child who bears my name and has his mummy’s laugh. My life is only as full as it is because you are in it. Never, ever forget that and I swear to you that I never will. The three tiny words are hardly enough but I pray you know the torrent of feelings behind them. I will be home to you soon baby. I love you so much. Bye.”

***


End file.
